No Rejections
by aysa004
Summary: Mikey is afraid of rejection...


Title:No Rejections

Author:HaPpIEbLoO

Summary:Michelangelo loved Raphael…and he hopes _someday_ that Raph would feel the same way…

Disclaimer:I don't own TMNT,Mirage does

A/N:Hope you'll like it.My sister prefers Raph/Don.But she said this is okay for a beginner like me.

No Rejections

_Michelangelo's POV_

"Jeez Mike,why d'ya have to huddle so close to me??!"Raph said in an irritated tone.He tried to shrug my cold hands from his arm,but I held on tighter.

Finally,he gave up then cursed under his breath.I simply ignored this.He fumbled for the remote then started flipping the channels.

I glanced at him.He was frowning.Because of me,of course.

I knew I was really provoking him to smack me hard on the head,but that didn't matter.I just wanted to be close to him….so that I could feel his heat pass through me.

I really don't understand this fondness for him….

This love that grows each passing day….

I didn't notice Don until he spoke up.

"Aww…you two look so cute!!!"he said in a high-pitched voice that made Raph wince.

"AGRH!!YOU BASTARD!!!"

Leo came beside Don.He frowned at Raph.

"Didn't Sensei tell you never to swear?It's not really polite.."

"Give him a break,Leo!It's Christmas isn't it?"I said,grinning at him.Don agreed.

Leo sighed,knowing he had know choice."I'll just make some tea,then…"

I made a face as he went into the kitchen.

"I hate that stuff.."

"Nobody really does,Mike..."Raph grinned at me.

_Oh __God__,he__ looks so __cute…_

I sniffed loudly.My eyes began to water.

"I hate it when I have a cold..."I said,getting the box of tissue beside me.

"Don't you dare sneeze beside me!!!"Raph looked threatingly at me.

"I think I still have some medicine for runny noses in my room..."Don said.And with that,he went to his roomA/N:or is it a lab?.

Once,again the two of us were alone.Me and Raph.

I abandoned the thought of sneezing.If I did,Raph would avoid me.And that's the last thing I want to happen.I just want to stay by his side today.Or forever.

I smelled the tea that Leo brought on a tray.He used the Chinese porcelain tea set April gave us as a Christmas present.

After a few moments,Don came with a bottle in his hand.

"This should get rid of your cold."he said as he opened the bottle.He poured the thick greenish goo on a spoon.

Me and Raph put our tongues out in complete disgust.

"That looks more horrible and nasty than Leo's tea!"Raph grinned.I held his arm tighter.

"Don't make me drink that.I swear I'll puke if you force me!"I cried.Then I sneezed loudly.

"How can you enjoy Christmas if you have a cold,huh?"Don frowned at me.He pushed the spoon on my mouth.

"DISGUSTING!"I wailed aloud.

"You didn't even open your mouth!"

Leo shook his head,smililng at us.

"Come off him,Donnie.Let him worry by himself."

Don gave him a bewildered look.Then he set off towards his room.

"…don't blame me if all of you get sick…"I heard him mutter crossly.

Leo sighed.He gave me and Raph a cup of tea,even though we refused many times over.

What's worse was that he watched us like an eagle eyeing his prey.He waited for us to drink the nasty bitter liquid all up.

"I bet you guys want some more…"he sweetly smiled at us."I'll make some again…"

He turned then went straight for the kitchen,softly humming.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Lunatic..."

My eyes watered because of the bitter taste of the tea.

_I'll never trust Leo ever __again.Especially__ when he's whipping something up in the kitchen._

My thoughts turned back to Raph.This time,he was watching a show in Discovery Channel I knew he wasn't paying attention to.He was thinking.I saw it on the expression on his face.

Slowly,I put my head on his shoulder.

I was expecting him to snarl at me and then try to push me away,but surprisingly enough,he didn't.

_I want to be with you forever…as long as I __live__,Raph__…_

I guess you can call me a coward.In all the years we've been living together,I couldn't find the courage to tell him what I really feel for him…

Well,one time,I DID try…when we I was still eight years of age,that is.

_**Flashback**_

"I really love you,Raphie!"I said to him when the four of us sat there,doing nothing.

He and Don looked at each other.Leo smiled.

Raph looked at me.

"Don't worry,Mikey,I love ya too!"He said.grinning weirdly.My eyes twinkled in delight.

"Oh wow!"

"But ya should've told me earlier.We should've called a wedding planner.And a family planning agency.Who knows how many babies we'll have?"

That's when Don exploded into a fit of giggles until his eyes watered.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

_He didn't believe me…he thought I was joking…_

Even though Leo scolded them and also tried to comfort me,the traumatic scene was plastered on my memory.I couldn't forget it.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed as Don sat beside us.He was looking glum and pale.I held Raph's arm protectively.I didn't know why.

Perhaps it was because of jealousy.

Don and Raph really had been close.I always noticed that Raph enjoyed Donnie's company than mine.

And that would break my heart.

Leo entered the room,and thank goodness,there was no tray on his hands.

"We're out of sugar…"he sadly explained to us.

I gave a mental note to Raph.He winked.

"I could send an e-mail to April so that she can bring some sugar later!"Don said brightly.

"Good idea,Don!"

"Come on!"both he and Leo went to Don's room.

I groaned angrily.

Why couldn't have Don keep his shell shut??

Raph cleared his throat.

We're all alone again…

_I should tell him how I feel for him__..the__ timing's just perfect._

Suddenly,a huge lump resided on my throat.

_Am I afraid of rejection…__?Again_

"Raph…"

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Hm?"

_If only I could stop myself from blushing!!!_

"What's up,bro?"

"Raph..I…I.."

_TOTAL REJECTION…_

_No__!I__ have to be strong….If I love __him,there__ should be no boundaries for me to tell him…_

"I…I've been t..thinking.."

"Thinking?"

"Raph….I..I…I..I love you…"

The words came out before I knew it…

I closed my eyes,waiting for his dreaded reply…

But it didn't come.I opened my eyes.

He was looking at me,his face fixed.I felt humiliation creep through my face.

But then.he smiled at me.It was the warmest smile I'd ever seen.

"Of course I love you to,Mikey…I really do…"

He stood up from his place.

"R..Raph!Where are you going?"I managed to say.I was blushing fiercely by now.

"I'm gonna call a wedding receptionist,you see.."

I blinked.

"Raph!!"

He laughed as I chased him all over the room.

_**After the party…**_

I stretched before going to bed.The party was over.And it had been fun.

But I was really tired.

I was on my way to bed when I heard someone rap on the door.

I grumbled angrily.

"Hi bro.Got some space there?I can't sleep.."Raph said as I opened the door.

"Uhhm..I got space..sure.."

He grinned at me.

That's when I realized what_ he_ was thinking…

Well,this'll be one _restless_ night…

**A/N**Not much romance…but I hope you like it!R&R please!!


End file.
